Number Six
'''Number Six, '''also known as Maren Elizabeth (the last earth name that Katarina gave her), is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien. and is one of the seven remaining Loric Garde. Her Cêpan, Katarina, was killed by the Mogadorians three years prior to the beginning of I Am Number Four. She began to track Number Four, soon after Number Three was killed. In the film adaptation, she calls herself Jane Doe. Personality Due to her very troubled past experiences with the Mogadorians, and being on her own since around the age of 13, Six has grown to be the most mature and level headed of the remaining known Garde. She has a very tomboyish demeanor about her and is shown to be very tough. When a battle commences, she is usually the first to act, is quick with her decision making, and remains relatively calm in stressful situations. Six also seems to be a good deal more powerful than most of the other Garde, repeatedly beating John in their training sessions and simply being more battle trained than Marina and Ella. On numerous occasions Six has expressed the enjoyment she gets from killing the Mogadorians. This bloodlust took form at a very young age when she killed her first Mogadorian, Katarina's killer, right before she escaped the Mogadorian stronghold in West Virginia. She appears to be oblivious to the feelings she puts in others, and about other people and their emotions, perhaps an effect from isolation. She loves her powers and being in control and winning, and hates feeling helpless. Physical Appearance Six is olive skinned with grey eyes, naturally black hair, a wide mouth and high cheek bones. John Smith, Marina and Sarah describe her as beautiful in various occasions. She is 16 years old in I Am Number Four. Although, in the movie she is shown with blonde hair and blue eyes. It is also revealed that she loves to train and can train all day, and that even her Cêpan was unable to keep up with her. She also trained with Sam and John. John, who can match her in strength, speed and agility, still finds it quite difficult to match her skill. She is well versed in combat, which she demonstrated by using her fighting abilities during the final battle at Paradise High School, and later in The Power of Six where she killed many Mogadorians along side John Smith. She is strong and also good-looking. She is also very fast. History Early History Six was born to Arun and Lyn on Lorien. Lorien chose Six to be one of ten Loric Garde who would grow to be the next generation of Elders, more powerful than their predecessors. Pittacus Lore described Six as a hyperactive child, always running, playing with other kids and getting into trouble. As Arun and Lyn were bestfriends with Liren and Lara, John's parents, Six sometimes went over to play with John, who was only a toddler at the time. Henri said that the fact that the two knew each other in such a way for so long that it was like destiny that they would end up together. The Mogadorians invaded Lorien one day and the entire populace of Lorien fought to make sure that the ten chosen Loric Garde made it off of Lorien safely. Nine of the ten Garde left with their Cêpan to Earth in one ship while the tenth Garde was only recently born and so adopted a Cêpan and left with numerous Chimæra in an ancient ship to Earth. After landing, Six and Katarina , her Cêpan, started life in Mexico. Six lived in Cleveland when she was nine but moved shortly after when, Katarina and her had a close call with a Mogadorian. They moved to southern California where they lived near the Los Angeles International Airport, Six made friends with a young girl called Ashley who used to boast about her family life and activities. Six had always wanted to go on a plane, Katarina bought plane tickets but once there refused to go encase they were ambushed and trapped my mogadorians. They returned home and Six was accused of being a liar by Ashley, an irony as she has lied about her inheritence everyday of her life and when she actually told the truth for once, she is called a liar. She later moved to Nova Scotia and then to Denver where Six and Katarina slipped up on their back stories. They moved immediately to Mexico. At an unknown point whilst travelling, Six uses her Telekinesis to stop the plane that she was on crash into mountains in southern Mexico. Another time she surrounds a plane in cool air to ease it through a vicious thunderstorm. I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Six's Legacy Six was thirteen years old when she and Katarina found an online blog post from an internet account belonging to Maggie Hoyle which had said "Nine, now eight, are the rest of you out there?" The post was more of a plea for help, as Maggie had been hunted since One was killed in Malaysia. Six and Katarina then replied, saying "We are here". Soon after the post was deleted and the other Garde had Maggie's scar burned into their ankles, signifying her immediate death. John and Marina have also seen the blog post. After Six received her scar, Katarina had them leave Mexico immediately for the mistake they had made, travelling into Texas. The Mogadorians caught up with the two in West Texas only a day after Maggie's death after stopping at a motel because they were both exhausted. When the two of them went to get something to eat from the diner, a Mogadorian arrived at their motel and watched them. Later, the same Mogadorian came to Six's and Katarina's room, Six opened the door and was attacked immediately. Six was to be stabbed in the head, but because of the charm, the damage was instead done to the Mogadorian, who died as a result. Katarina then threw Six's Chest at her and they left for their truck outside. Another Mogadorian charged after them after they got into their truck and realized that they had left the keys inside, although Katarina locked the doors, he punched through the window and grabbed Six. Luckily, some residents from nearby saw this and jumped into action. Six went back and got the keys, so they could leave, having been saved by that group of men from Texas. About a month later, The Mogadorians stormed Six and Katarina's hotel room in New York and took them captive. Six woke up in a cell in a hollowed out mountain in West Virginia, it was two days before they came to drag her into interrogation. They brought her into a room with Katarina where they were to be interrogated. The Mogadorian who was to start had attempted cutting Six's face, but instead cut his own. Six and Katarina were then brought back to their cells for another two days before the interrogation began again. To get Six to talk, the same Mog who had attempted to slice open Six's face started slowly torturing Katarina. Six told him everything to save Katarina from being killed, against Katarina's wishes, except saying that she was Vishnu. After Six had told him everything from leaving Lorien until only days before their capture, the Mogadorian stabbed Katarina in the heart and killed her. After Katarina's death, the Mogadorians attempted every way they knew to kill Six; drowning, electrocution, explosives, leathal injection, poisonous gas, everything failed and The Mogadorians running the test died instead. Six was then put back into her cell where the Mogadorians planned to keep her until they had killed Numbers Three through Seven. Finally one day Six developed her first Legacy, Invisibility, and it slowly spread across her body until she could completely dissappear. She then waited for the Mogs to come and see that she "wasn't there" so she could just walk out when they opened the cell door. She did just that, and continued her escape. She was almost out when she saw the Mog who had killed Katarina, and when he was alone, she came up behind him and slit his throat, only then did Six leave, having been imprisoned for 185 days. Six's Chest had been presumably obtained by the Mogadorians at an unknown date, and so Six then decided to go after the remaining seven Garde. Six was tracking Hannu, but was unable to reach him in time before his death in Kenya, and so, Six began travelling through North America, sensing John around the Ohio/Pensylvania/West Virginia area, but unable to find him. Six was broke, tired and lost, so when a huge gust of wind opened the door to a coffee shop, she went in, bought a large coffee and began using the open computer, she soon came across the story about John Smith in Ohio jumping out of a burning building. Six then left for Ohio, hoping to reach John before the Mogadorians did. I Am Number Four Six finally caught up with John in Ohio, she found him with Sarah in the school and protected them from Mogadorians using her more advanced fighting skills. Henri and Mark James soon arrive and the group barracade themselves in an home economics class room. Soon they decide to leave and try to escape. Six fights hard using her skills and her storms, however she is stabbed several times by Mogadorian daggers and is badly injured. At the end of the battle, Sam carries her to his truck and the group go to a motel outside of Ohio, where they rest up. Six attends Henri's makeshift funeral, providing the fire that cremated him. The Power of Six In the power of six, Six continues to travel with Four (John) and Sam, who they now trust with their secret. They continue training together, and escape mogadorians. This story switches between narrarators, from John Smith, to Marina, number seven in Spain, who lives in a church, and is constantly annoyed by the fact that her Cêpan, Adelina, seems to forget about the trouble they are in and try to live a normal life. Six later parts way with Four and Sam to go to Spain in search for the Gardes there (Number Seven and Ten, though unknown to Six at the time). Six quickly comes in rescue to Seven and Ten while they are attacked by numerous Mongadorians. She fights fiercely and finally helps Seven (Marina) and Ten (Ella) get rid of all the Mongadorians. The final scene shows Six boarding an airplane with Seven, Ten and Ten's Cêpan, Crayton, to India to look for the Garde there. The Rise of Nine Six is in an airplane with Marina, Ella, and Crayton about to go from Barcelona to India, in search of a boy rumored to be Vishu publicly, but between the Garde Number Eight. They takeoff and several hours later they land in India, and are escorted by a man who says he is from Vishnu to the Himalayan mountain range. While they are driving, they are attacked and Marina loses sight of Six. A fight ensues between those that Commander Sharma describes as forces against "Vishnu," from the government, supplied by rich donors. Six wants to fight them using her Legacies but Crayton convinces her not to and they flee after the forces fight. They go to the mountain and Six is mad at Commander Sharma for not caring about speed and giving contradictory statements. Before they meet Vishnu (or Eight) Ella, Marina, and Six must fight different incarnations of Vishnu. Six successfully fights hers, as did Marina and Ella, so they meet Vishnu. Six quickly grows frustrated with Vishnu and demands him to reveal his identity. He does, and after more introductions and talks of past, Marina, Six, and Eight spar, Eight reveals another one of his Legacies (the first revealed is shapeshifting) teleportation, an instance of this causes Six to elbow him in the ribs out of instinct. All the while, Six is recognizing Marina's crush on Eight. When they arrive to Eight's campsite, Six falls asleep after making plans and the next morning she goes to the lake with Eight. Marina remarks that Six doesn't seem jealous at all that Eight kisses Marina, it is unconfirmed whether or not she was jealous. When they go to the Loric cave, Six observes the wall paintings, recognizing her younger self and the part of her in Four's painting. When Eight comes back bloody from a Mog attack she immediately jumps into battle and is back by the time Crayton dies and cries along with Marina. When they teleport, Six ends up in New Mexico without the Garde. When Six arrives in Mexico, she expects Marina and Eight to be there but they aren't. She looks for the stone, but gives up and moves along. She talks to Ella in her mind, daydreams about food, and begins to die because of a heat stroke. The FBI find her. When she is driven to the base (Dulce) in New Mexico courtesy of the FBI, she is interrogated but refuses to give anything and refuses to comply with most of what they want her to do. She has a flashback to the Loric ship, in which she remembers most of the other Garde and Cêpan Six escapes out of the interrogation room, fights soldiers, and steals a cannon, before finding who she thinks is Sarah. She talks to a (seemingly) shellshocked Sarah, who asks Six about the others before turning into Setrákus Ra. He negates the Legacies of a stunned Six and injures her, thoroughly beating her. She is tossed into a cell with the real Sarah Hart, who comforts her. Six returns some of her strength and her injuries heal slightly which could be the effects of a regeneration Legacy or a placebo-type effect. She goes to face Setrákus Ra again, who beats her by using a tecnique that forms her into rock on the ceiling. He transforms into her, saying that she must be alive for him to become her. The fight between him and the rest of the Garde other than Five and Six ensues, and Six watches helpless, even though she can direct from her good vantage point. When Setrákus Ra's power drains by Ella and Sarah's dart-throwing, she starts to break free, motivated by Nine who was doing the same while fighting. After she breaks out, the fight has nearly drawn to a close, except for Setrákus Ra's vanishing. Nine flirts with her, and Six is thrilled at the gathered strength. Legacies Physical Enhancements Being a member of the Garde Six possesses enhanced speed, strength, endurance, dexterity, durability, senses, and hearing. She discovered her enhancements when she was mad at a friend from school and punched the wall hard enough to alert Katarina. They began training a day later. Telekinesis Six posseses Telekinesis, which is an ability that all Garde share. She also posseses some unique Legacies. Invisibility Invisibility was Six's first legacy. It developed while she was being held by the Mogadorians. She then used it to escape from the Mogadoirans. It gives her the ability to make herself and anything she touches invisible. thumb||This Legacy was also used to great affect during the Battle of Paradise High School. She manages to sneak around outside the school despite the numerous Mogadorians outside. Six can turn people invisible just by touching them; however, this is limited to only a couple of people. Elemental Manipulation Six first discovered this legacy amidst the pain of the third scar which indicated Hannu's death. Clouds and Lightning formed which was first believed to be weather manipulation but Six has since discovered that she can manipulate any elements and combine them, hence creating the storms. She has so far shown control of wind (storm clouds), water (rain), fire (cremating Henri's body) and possibly lightning (it is unclear whether Six can control lightning as it is not strictly an element or if it's part of her elemental control. Rapid Regeneration hinted but not confirmed Chest Number Six never got to open her Chest since she was too young to have developed any legacies when she still had it. The chest is Number Six's inheritence, given to each Garde and can only be opened with her Cêpan if they are still alive. Six's Chest is hidden when her Cêpan Katarina deems it unsafe to keep it with them, and when she is captured by the Mogadorians she gives away its location. Though it is thought impossible to open a Chest by force, Six highly suspects hers was opened by the Mogadorians. Relationships *Katarina She was Six's Cêpan, a trainer and guardian assigned to her *John Smith John confirms that he likes Six,even though he feels guilty because he still loves Sarah. Six feels the same,but knows that Sarah is probably the one for John. They shared one kiss before they separated, Six went to Spain, and John to West Virginia. *Sam Goode Six confirms that she likes Sam, and Sam says to John that he's in love with her. *Marina Marina and Six appear to have a close, sister-like bond. One of the reasons for that is that their numbers are close - 6 and 7. Six describes Marina as a good, caring person, and she always tries to help Marina develop her legacies and believe in herself. Marina used to be jealous of Six's good looks and her underwater relationship with Vishnu, but she saw that she had nothing to be jealous about. Trivia *In I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Six's Legacy, Six mentioned she loved the name Starla but Katarina thought the name would attract too much attention. *Although Six is a hazel eyed, olive skinned female with dark hair in the book, the actress that portrays her is Caucasian, with blonde hair and blue eyes. However, in The Power of Six, Marina said that she had gray/stormy eyes. *In the book both Six and Four agree for Sam to travel with them and they appear to be on friendly terms. In the movie however, Six believes that it is a terrible idea and has a clear distaste for Sam. *She is the only character of The Power of Six to appear physically in both narrations. *It is widely debated what her actual legacy is, weather manipulation or elements. She stated herself that it was elements before manipulating fire to cremate Henri. However, in Six's Legacy she discovers the legacy and believes it to be weather. In the first chapter of The Rise of Nine, she remembers how she controlled cold air around a plane so that it would travel easier, suggesting weather control. Quotes Category:Garde Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Number Six